Dru, Xander and Oz's Big Adventure
by Jake456
Summary: Dru knows a secret about her kitten and decides to be his mommy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or the Harry Potter series, they belong to the people who created them.

Chapter 1

'Wow,' Xander thought, after that love spell everyone was treating him like shit, with the exception of Miss Calendar, she understood how he was feeling, even Cordeila was doing better around him, but the core Scoobies were the ones who weren't exactly forgiving him and he could understand why. 'That spell was a mistake from day one,' he thought, and he was doing his best to make amends for it and he was finally making headway there with Giles and Oz but Buffy and Willow, that was another story, they hadn't even come close to wanting to talk to him.

At the moment, Drusila was at the factory that she and her family called home, her daddy was still smarting over what happened on valentines day and Spike was also getting into the mood, they wanted to punish Xander over that spell but not Drusilla, though she was mad too but she had decided to learn more about the kitten. She would often spend several days following him and watching him in his home, she saw his home life and how he was treated by his parents, She had decided at the moment to become his mom, she would take care of him but she wouldn't turn him cause the stars told her that would be bad, but she could be his mum but before she and her kitten went away she would have to make sure no one would look for them.

As Xander was walking home he felt something following him, he looked back and saw Drusilla look back at him, and he backed away with fear in his eyes. He backed away to run when she looked him in the eyes and he felt his mind shutting down and his eyes closing.

As his world turned black he heard her say, "Don't worry, mummy will take care of you."

Angelus was walking home after feeding on a young girl and her boyfriend when he saw Drusilla carrying Xander Harris over her shoulder towards the factory, he thought to himself, 'that's my girl, bringing desert home,' he thought with pride, 'and how'd she get Harris? He was always careful not to get caught unaware by vampires, but my girl she had her methods,' and he waited for Dru to take Xander back they would share him he thought.

Drusila needed to be quick she had been spotted by daddy and had to be faster then him, she ran carrying the kitten over her shoulder, she carefully put him in the car that she had bought with daddy's money. She had seen Spike drive, so it seemed easy enough as she sat in the seat she turned the engine on.

"Ohhh," she said, "it rumbles like a dragon's roar."

The car engine woke Xander up and he saw something that was among the scariest things in his life, ever: Drusilla was driving a car and he was IN IT with _**HER**_.

She turned and said, "Kitten, I am driving, will you help Mummy understand what the pedals can do?"

Xander's terrified scream resounded across Sunnydale.

Oz was driving his van, he was beginning to regret how Xander was being treated by him, at least it's not like he meant to have every girl after him. He decided that he would find Xander and try to make things right, he knew he could at least apologize for his behaviour after his official period of anger ended but now he had to find Xander, he was getting the feeling that Xander needed help when he heard the scream, thanks to his werewolf enhanced senses, 'in fact,' he thought, 'probably every creature could hear that.' He sped up his van and saw the crazy vampire Drusilla drive a car and his first thought was, 'I didn't know she could drive!!' he sped up the van and managed to stop her.

He simply said, "Where are you going?"

Drusilla looked at the werewolf and said, "I must take the Kitten from this place and so I am, I will be his mommy but it seems mommy can't drive. Would you help me, the stars said you would."

Oz considered his chances and thought, 'my chances were better behind the wheel so I can make sure Xander was all right, Drusilla couldn't very well kill the person who was driving, right? And Xander might feel a bit better with someone he could talk to and at least trust somewhat.'

Xander saw Oz get into the car with him and Drusilla, as hard as it was he was beginning to relax now that Dru wasn't driving, 'now that was scary' he thought.

So he asked, "Where are we going?"

Dru gave him a look and he said, "Okay, where are going mommy?"

She nodded

"We are going across the sea to where mommy went to school, we have to get you there quickly, when daddy finds out what secret your family hides, oh he will want to do so many wicked things to you and the stars say if you get turned the world will burn," she said,

"Well if we are going anywhere," Oz said, "we need money and the airport is in L.A., so we got a two hour drive in front of us."

Dru giggled and said, "I have been very naughty, I stole daddy's money, he has ever so much so I took it all he never uses it."

"So," Oz said, "did Dru run anyone over?" he joked.

"Yeah," Xander said, "I think we ran over the mayor and Snyder too," he said, "well, at least I thought it was them."

"Oookay," Oz said, "I was kidding about that but I guess it was her first time so some accidents were expected."

"Yeah, tell me about it," said Xander as they both looked at Dru who was singing to herself; she looked at both of them and smiled sweetly.

When they had finally gotten to the airport they found a private plane waiting for them.

Oz and Xander looked at Drusilla surprised; she looked at them and smiled.

"Sometimes the stars make sure I follow good plans," she giggled.

As they settled in their seats she said, "Kitten, mommy will be serious now, when I saw you for the first time I knew you were special so the stars explained how; you see there is a hidden magical world and you have the magic, Kitten. Mommy can feel it, the stars said you are a descendant of a mighty wizard and so I decided to check. You see mommy comes from the same world and you have magic, very strong magic and the magical world will need your help and puppy's help, so we have to go and also you need to learn how to control your magic."

Xander blinked and then laughed, "Dru, I don't have any magic, I am as plain as can be," he said she looked at him with a look that said: I am right and you know it.

"Xander, you do have something in you, I can smell it now that we are away from the hell mouth. Its powerful, you got power and I can finally feel it, its giving me a bit of a rush actually, it's probably good that Angelus couldn't smell it or you would have been turned by now so he could have a powerful wizard on his side," Oz said.

Xander looked at Drusilla, "so where are we going?"

She smiled, "we are going to Mommy's childhood school; Hogwarts and they will give you the training that you need Kitten."

At that moment Albus Dumbledore shuddered as he was working on his project to fight lord Voldemort, 'now what was THAT about?' thought Albus, 'that was just weird, like someone was walking over my grave.'

Please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Chapter 2

Xander couldn't believe that right now; he and Oz were in a airplane with Drusilia, this was defiantly the weirdest day in his life and he was grateful that Oz was there and he was keeping calm, 'wow,' Xander thought, 'what did it take to unnerve him?'

"Well, where were we going?" Xander asked.

She said, "Hogwarts and that was a stupid name anyways."

Oz was keeping a careful eye on Xander, his fear was coming off him in waves and so was that power. It was a real rush now, he could see why he was a demon magnet; lots of creatures could smell better then him and they mostly wanted to drain Xander of that power or use him to gain more power. 'Whoa,' he thought, 'vamp Xander was defiantly bad, especially if he has that power.' He decided to ask Drusilia if they could at least call one of Xander's friends just to let him know he was alright.

"Hey Drusilia, can we call Giles just to let him know that Xander is alright?" Oz said, "It would calm Xander down and we wouldn't have to smell the fear off of him."

Drusilia consider her puppy's question, it would be good to get the scholar on her side. 'He would understand,' she thought, especially if she explained her reasons carefully he might listen, she nodded.

One of the stewards brought Oz a phone so he could call; he rang Giles number at the school and steeled himself for what he would say.

"Rupert Giles speaking?"

He heard Oz's voice on the phone.

"Good lord, where are you? Are you alright? What do you mean you're with Xander AND Drusilia on an airplane? Where are you going? Hogwarts; that's in Scotland if I remember correctly. Why would Drusilia be bringing you to Hogwarts?

"It's not me she's bringing, its Xander. He has power and now that I am off the hellmouth I can smell it, its magic Giles; old and very powerful and I couldn't smell it before because of the hellmouth scent." Oz whispered, "Oh, I think Drusilia wants to talk to you."

Drusilia picked up the phone and said, "What puppy said about kitten is true, his magic dances now that the nasty hellmouth can't suppress it and it sings. You must go to the kitten's house to get the books from his attic, you know the books as they will shine with the light, the chest holds them," she said.

Giles coughed abit, Drusila was insane of course but she was also a seer, if what she had said about Xander was true how had he not noticed? But he decided to go to Xander's home, as he drove to the house and he knocked on the door.

Jessica opened the door, he introduced himself and she let him in, he noticed she was already quite drunk, he doubted if she would have noticed if he had just walked in. He got into the attic and found a large iron bound chest, using the small bit of magic he remembered from his past he shrunk it and quickly left. He went to Jenny's place, he trusted her still despite her lying about Angel all she was doing was her duty to her family and though Buffy and Willow hadn't forgiven her he had already forgiven her.

Jenny had heard the doorbell ringing she rushed to the door and saw Rupert, she smiled, "Rupert, how are you? And what's got you so worked up?"

He quickly told her the story.

She smiled, "that's why the mayor and Snyder were run over last night because she was driving. Wow, she should never be allowed to drive," she laughed.

"Yes, quite so," Giles said, "but anyways, I need you to help me look at this chest," he said as he pulled the micro sized chest out of his pocket, he said the word and it popped to its true size, Jenny looked at him puzzled.

He looked at her puzzled look and said, "I haven't always been a watcher you know," he smiled; she shrugged as they opened the chest.

As the chest opened up they saw several huge ancient looking books, Giles picked up one of them and began to read.

He fell down and said, "These… these books belong to Merlin, I can't believe it," he said as he kept reading the book, "this book is a family history, it records his lineage,"

As he read the book, he truly cursed; Xander was a direct descendant of Merlin, 'so he is a wizard, why didn't the American schools send him an owl or did the hellmouth hide his magic from people who would have detected it? But irregardless,' he thought, 'now that he was off the hellmouth everyone would sense him.'

He had to move fast, he had to warn his old friend Sirius Black, he had gotten out of Azkaban prison and now was living at 12 Grimmauld Place, he had gotten a owl from him last summer and he had been in contact constantly enough to learn that Voldemort had returned and now Xander might be captured and forced to work with the dark lord, it would bad to say the least.

After he had found out about Xander's heritage, he drove home as fast as he could so he could give Sirius a call, 'thankfully,' Giles thought, I had given Sirius a regular cell phone that Dumbledore or the ministry couldn't listen in on and the floo network was always being monitored by the ministry and Dumbledore himself.

Sirius heard the ringing cell phone Ripper had given him last summer and grumbled, damned muggles and technology, these cell phones are almost better then owls.

"Hey Ripper, and how are things over on your side of the pond, is the hellmouth treating you alright?" he asked

"Yes, its been peachy here, what with my slayer refusing to take down Angelus and letting him getting away bloody murder and on top of that; I found out one of my slayer's friends is the BLOODY descendant of Merlin and I couldn't even tell and now Drusilla; who has to be one of the MOST insane demons I have ever met is taking him to Hogwarts and I just know with his luck; he is going to attract the attention of Voldemort and Dumbledore and neither will have his best intentions at heart. So I need you to look after him, though I believe Drusilia will take good care of him and I believe Oz will take care of him too but I need you to get into touch with Moony about Oz he can help him avoid the usual problems with the ministry."

Sirius sat there listening to Giles talk and he couldn't believe it; this Xander was the heir to one of the most powerful wizards and he didn't know it, 'Ripper is right,' he thought, he had no choice but to let Albus manipulate Harry, but Xander would be luckier than Harry in that matter, Albus has no idea that he even existed.

He had an idea; he would introduce this Xander as a cousin of the Black family that he had decided to adopt as his parents had died. It wouldn't be too hard that way; no one would ask too many questions as he was still Lord Black, even if he was still in hiding.

He rubbed his hands together eagerly, he was still one of the Marauders and this would be one HELL of a prank. He only hoped he could be around when Albus found out the truth about this.

Xander Harris, oops, he corrected that, Xander Black, he giggled, 'oh,' he thought, 'this WILL be fun, not only will I get back at Albus for all the pain he had inflicted on Harry by sending him to those muggles, I helped aid in what could possibly be one of the most powerful wizards in his education. That would be reward in itself,' he thought and as his last thought before going to sleep that night was; 'this year will be interesting.'

As the plane continued its flight across the ocean, Xander's fears were slowly disappearing and he was starting to feel comfortable, from what Oz said; Giles was going to ask one of his old friends to help him. Xander started to feel a bit better, at least Oz was with him and he was starting to feel safe with Dru. He was starting to trust her a bit, 'she might be a psychotic lunatic but she was a psychotic lunatic on my side, so that made all the difference,' he thought as he went to sleep,

He was woken up by the pilot saying that they were landing in Heathrow airport, Xander rushed to the window and saw London for the first time, he was taking it all in, it was beautiful at night. He had almost never left Sunnydale and here he was in another country.

He was pushed back in his seat by Drusilia who pointed at the seat belt sign and said, "Kitten, it's time to sit down."

"Wow," Xander said, "Dru, you are turning into such a mom," he laughed.

She looked at Xander and said, "of course I am kitten, I am your mommy."

Oz walked by and said to Xander, "you walked into that one Xan."

As they left the airplane Xander realized that he loved London at night time, he saw all of the lights and was busy looking around when he ran into a large black dog which started to lick his face.

Xander crouched down and started to scratch the dog's head when Drusilia said, "that doggy is here to help us, he wants us to follow him."

Xander, Oz and Drusilia followed the dog into a dark alley where it turned into a man and he said, "Welcome to London friends, I assume you are Xander. Oz and Drusilia? My name is Sirius Black and I am at your service."

Xander said, "Wait, how did you know who we are? Did Giles give a description of us?"

"Nope, but I can smell the wolf on your friend there, not to mention the hellmouth smell on all three of you guys, so who else could you be and besides you two fine young men have Ripper's smell on you," Sirius said as he cast a teleportation spell

As they appeared at Grimmauld place, Xander muttered, "Nice place, does Dracula know we are subletting his house?"

Sirius smiled, 'oh, I like this kid, he has a quick wit, he would be a great friend for Harry,' he thought as they walked in.

When they opened the door a portrait started to scream at the group, Xander nearly jumped 6 feet in the air.

Oz simply said, "whoa, neat."

Drusilia walked up to the painting and said, "If you scare kitten like that again I shall roast you in the fireplace."

Sirius broke down laughing, 'oh these guys were going to be a treat,' he thought as he saw his mother's painting finally been shut up,

Sirus looked at them all and said, "make yourselves at home and Xander, I might as well tell you now; I am going to be adopting you into house Black, don't worry its a simple thing to do, but you guys have had a hard flight so I will let you rest. Kreacher will see you to your rooms and Xander, Ripper told me you have a sweet tooth so I have some chocolate frogs for you and your friend,"

Xander looked at the packages of chocolate frogs and opened up a package.

'Hmm,' he thought, 'weird chocolate frogs,' when he saw Oz open one package and the frog jumped out.

Xander screamed, "What the HELL, are these things alive??!!"

Oz simply caught it and said, "cool, they move." and ate it. 'Hmm,' Oz thought, 'they taste good.'

Oz looked at Xander's horrified face and said, "What?"

Sirius started to laugh, "don't worry Xander, these things have never been alive, it's just a bit of harmless magic," he said.

"Oh," Xander said as he grabbed one and ate it, he suddenly had a nice little idea, he looked at Sirius, "is there any way I can send a bunch of these fellas back to Sunnydale?"

"Oh," Sirius said, "well, that's nice of you but if I remember Ripper never liked these kinds of things."

"Its not for the G-man, it's for a couple of girls," Xander said grinning, "I am sure they will scream with delight at the way these guys move."

"Sure, I guess so, its harmless," he said as he got another house elf to fetch more packages, Sirius said, "also, Xander, if they are muggles you will mention that they can move so they don't too freaked," but then Sirus just got what Xander was up to and burst into laughter, "good one," he exclaimed.

Oz and Drusilia both knew what Xander was planning and sighed, at least he still like pranks.

Oz thought, 'I don't want to be in Sunnydale when those moving chocolates get there.'

Sirius summoned an owl for Xander and watched as he tied the parcel of chocolate frogs to its legs and sent it on its way, Xander and Sirius both had huge grins on their faces.

Giles had seen the owl drop the package and saw Xander's handwriting on it that said: For Buffy and Willow, he brought the parcel with him to school and put it down in front of them.

"It's for you girls, Xander sent it." Giles said.

Buffy tore it open and said, "oh my, chocolate frogs."

Giles looked up with a worried look and ran out of the library, when he heard twin screams of, "OH GOD, the chocolate is possessed!!!" He couldn't help but chuckled softly

_TBC_

_Poll question: Which house should Xander be sorted into?_

_Please rate and review_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 3

Sirius looked at Xander and couldn't help but laugh when Ripper called him, he could hear the girls screaming for his blood and something about possessed chocolate, 'priceless,' he thought, 'Xander would have fit right in with the Marauders. But enough of that, I have to call Moony about Oz.' He was afraid the restrictions placed on wolves would be rather harsh on the lad.

Remus was sitting at home when he got the owl from Sirius, he was being unusually cryptic, but ah well, being hunted by the Aurors would do that, 'hmm,' he thought, he would have to go to Grimmauld place to see what Padfoot was talking about this time. He grabbed some floo powder, threw it into the fire place and teleported into Grimmauld place to see a young red headed man sitting in the living room

Oz looked up from the book he was reading, he saw the fire turn green and someone came out of the fire.

He looked at him and said, "Cool, you came out of the fire. Sirius," he called, "I think there is someone here for you."

Sirius ran down the stairs and hugged Remus, "hey Moony, how's it been going for you, Dumbledore still being a pain in the ass?" He asked.

Remus looked at Sirius and said, "Okay Padfoot; why did you call me here and who are these people?" he asked pointing at Oz, Dru and Xander as they came down the stairs.

Sirius smiled and decided he could tell Remus the truth, "well they are from the hellmouth; this is Drusilia: she's a vampire if you couldn't tell, this is Xander: the reason they are all here and this is the kid I want you to help, he's a wolf like you and now he needs your help to deal with the ministry so he asked. Can I count on you to keep a secret for me? This kid, Xander, he's one of Ripper's friends,"

He took Remus into the kitchen and said, "Also, Ripper found out that he is the direct descendant of Merlin and I am going to see how powerful he is today. Hey, could you help him prepare for his NEWTS, I want him to start at the same year as Harry," when he heard a loud thump, Remus had fainted dead away.

Remus woke up with Sirius looking down at him, he looked up and said, "Hey, I could of sworn that you said the yank in the living room is the descendent of Merlin." he laughed.

Looking at Sirius's look, he realized he wasn't kidding; they had the descendent of one the most powerful wizards in the world in his house.

He looked at Sirius and said, "I will help, but I think education wise we might have to ask Severus to help, he would make sure that Xander would be caught up with the rest of Hogwarts."

Sirius ran around screaming, "I am not having that snake here; first of all he is basically one of Dumbledore's tools and if we had to tell him the truth about Xander how we will know that he wouldn't go and tell the old bastard. Dumbles will probably have him paired with Harry by the end of the year and one of them would be pregnant by the summer holidays, if he did what I think he would do just so he could get yet another tool to us. Harry is powerful to be sure but from what I got from Oz, Xander's powers surpass even Dumbledore and Voldemort's powers and any child he had with any wizard would be a demi god!!"

Remus laughed, "well, you certainly have a worst case scenario there but most likely I believe Severus hates Dumbledore with a passion, he wouldn't tell Voldemort either and just so you know, I believe Dumbledore would rather have Xander bear his children," he shuddered at the thought of Dumbledore touching the poor boy.

Sirius said, "Thanks for the image Moony, now I got something to replace the nightmares I have in being back in Azkaban. Ohh, now that IS a scary thought," he shuddered, "and also, if we bring Severus here I want him bound to a secrecy oath, after all we don't want the ministry here either or the media."

Remus nodded, they both hated the Prophet, but Remus knew Severus to be at least an honourable man so he wouldn't tell anyone, even his snakes. He quickly grabbed some more Floo powder and said, "Severus Snape at the dungeons in Hogwarts please."

Severus looked at Remus Lupin and said, "what do you need wolf, I am quite busy so I really don't have the time to deal with any nonsense."

He listened to Remus's story and decided; he would have to meet this cousin of the mutt himself, there was something wrong with the story, like the mutt and the wolf were hiding something. "I had to check what was going on just to make sure they didn't do anything stupid,' he thought.

He went to Grimmauld place and walked through the fireplace ignoring the dark hair boy's yelp, he walked into the room where Sirius and Remus were waiting.

He looked at them and said, "What did you two get into now? That boy in there is no cousin of yours mutt, but I will help you if you are honest with me."

As Sirius told the story Severus thought, 'of course, Rupert Giles had something to do with this, at least it wasn't Ethan Rayne,' he thought, but as they got to the part of the boys lineage, that's when he sat down and said, "Please, go back to the part about the badly dressed American being of MERLIN'S line and if it's true I might have a way to prove it if it's true, but we have to go to Gringotts with him. Merlin had a vault there and only blood relatives can open it," he said, "so shall we go and besides, if your plan is to work, he had to have school supplies."

Remus and Severus walked out of the kitchen and grabbed Xander,

"Hey!! Where are we going?" Xander asked

Remus smiled, "well, we are going to Diagon Alley to do some shopping and you are going to come with us, we need to check something at Gringotts bank, if you want Oz can come along."

Oz nodded,

Severus grabbed some floo powder and said, "Diagon Alley."

Xander said, "So, I go through this? I won't be roasted alive?"

"No boy, just do what I do," Severus said, "and you won't be, as you said, 'roasted'," as he walked through the fireplace.

Xander and Oz looked at each other, Oz shrugged and he threw the powder on the fire and said, "Diagon Alley," and jumped in.

Xander followed and did the same.

Severus and Oz were waiting for him, Oz looked at him and said, "what a rush, hey Xander? Xander are you alright man?" Oz said as Xander fainted.

Remus came out after Xander and said, "Well, he took that better than expected, most people on the first time vomit AND faint," he said and smiled as he lifted Xander up.

They went to the bank after they woke Xander up.

Severus went to one of the goblins and said to the creature, "I would like to see vault 1,"

"Yeah, you and every other wizard," The goblin said, "Merlin's vault was one of Grinngotts biggest mysteries, everyone tried to get into it at some time or the other but I had honoured every request to see the damned thing, now you know it can only be opened by a blood relative," the goblin mentioned again. He thought all the pure-blooded families had tried and failed, the goblins loved the looks on their faces when they failed but he took the scowling wizard and his group to the vault anyways.

As they came in front of the huge vault Severus told Xander to place his hand on the hand shaped imprint, Xander put his hand on the imprint, nothing happened at first.

The goblin said, I am sorry, but it looks like you can't open it…" his voice was drowned out by the sound of the vault opening; Severus was looking at Xander with new found respect.

The goblin and Remus had fainted.

Oz simply said, "Cool."

The vault had opened up; they woke up the goblin and Remus.

"Excuse my rudeness," he said to Xander, "but I must get the head of the bank to come down here, there are some matters he will wish to speak of with you."

Xander nodded as he looked around the vault in disbelief; it was piled to the brim with gold coins, silver coins and copper coins plus various boxes, Xander rushed to open one of them up when Remus grabbed his shoulder and said, "Xander, lets be careful; Merlin was one of the most powerful wizards in all time and who knows what he left behind for you."

The head goblin came down and saw that his assistant had been right; the vault had opened up, 'so, the boy must be Merlin's descendant.'

He walked behind them and said, "My lord," to Xander. At the boys confused look he said, "You are of the house of Merlin and therefore the lord of the house, you have several estates in Britain that you will be wanting to know about. But now, I have to let you know of your second inheritance; Lord Merlin's wife was one of the founders of Hogwarts, he taught them all but he and Helga Hufflepuff had fallen in love and married in secret. None of the other founders knew about it, so you are also the heir to her line as well, it was stipulated in both of their wills that whoever opened Merlin's vault will get her vault as well, you are one of the richest people in the world now sir."

As those words passed through the goblin's mouth Xander and Severus fainted.

The goblin looked down and said, "Well, at least he took it better than I thought he would."

Remus looked at the goblin in disbelief at what he said; to be the heir to Merlin and Helga Hufflepuff was incredible, this could not reach Dumbledore OR Voldemort as both would try to manipulate him to their own ends and the ministry would try to manipulate him too, he had to be for all intents and purposes: a Black.

What went through Oz's mind was, 'cool and what kind of name was Hufflepuff?' he thought

Severus got up and looked dumbfounded, he decided that Sirius had the idea, not that he would ever admit it, but he did not want Xander to be used by anyone and if the media got wind of this they would hound the poor boy everywhere he went,

He looked at the goblin, "for the boy's safety, we shouldn't let this leave the bank."

"Yes, I agree, it was also part of Merlin and Helga's wills that, be the case, that the line remain secret until the heir is ready to reveal themselves and those who know of the line would be asked to take a oath on their magic not to speak of this to anyone," the head goblin said.

Xander looked up and said, "How rich am I?"

The goblin said, "My Lord, you have, in your terms, several billion dollars."

Xander just looked in disbelief, he had not been as well off as his friends and now he was, well, really rich.

Severus quickly went to his vault and withdrew the money that Xander would need for school supplies and he, Remus and Oz took Xander shopping.

Xander looked and said, "I probably have to buy them on my own with my money."

Remus looked at Xander and said, "It's better to save your money for when you get out of school."

'and also some of the goblins can't be trusted not to tell the media or the ministry which would get back to Dumbledore or lord Voldemort,' Remus thought, 'no need to scare Xander with that yet.'

They walked into Ollivander's shop for the wands; the old man looked at Severus and said, "How can I help you?"

"Well Olliander, this young man is here for his first wand and we don't have much time. I have to get him ready for his tests so he can be in the same year as Draco and his other friends."

"Ah, of course," the old man said, "well young man; just wave a wand and see if it feels right to you."

Xander grabbed a random wand and waved it, causing a small explosion. Three hours later they were still finding wands when Xander finally found his wand.

Ollivander said, "well, that is a very unique wand, its cores are odd to say the least: werewolf fangs and wood from a tree that grew on the hellmouth," he looked at Xander, "good luck young man," he said as they left.

They then went to the Magical Menagerie to pick up his familiar.

Xander asked, "Why do I need a familiar?"

"Well, most students buy pets; mostly owls, cats and snakes," Severus said, "but there have been other animals that students have brought."

Xander was looking at the animals, he saw a large black raven, it looked at him and it flew right towards him and landed on his arm.

Severus said, "Well Mr. Harris, you have your pet now," as they went to pay for it.

As they left the store they ran into Dumbledore and with his eyes twinkling at Severus, "I was wondering why you weren't at potions today," he said as he looked at Xander and Oz, "and who are these fine young men?" he asked, "Severus and Remus? I thought you hated Severus, why are you here?"

Xander looked at the old man, he looked nice enough but something about him felt wrong. He felt something brush his mind when he heard a musical voice sing saying, 'sorry old man, Kitten will not be a open book to you '

Dumbledore looked back in surprise, 'this boy had pushed my probe back, this boy would have to be watched,' he thought.

"Headmaster, I will also need the sorting hat tonight as we are going to see which house he will be going to be in," Severus said.

"Very well, but I would like to see which one he goes into, this boy has sparked my interest," Dumbledore said as he went on his way.

Remus looked at Xander, "hey, are you alright? You look kind of weirded out," he said.

"It was that old man, I think he tried to go into my mind but Drusilia stopped him from doing it," he said.

"Well, since he found out nothing I say we continue our shopping, you need robes, a broom, the books and a cauldron."

"Robes? Why do I need robes? Cauldron? Broom? What the hell kind of school is this?" He asked.

"The robes are what you will wear at school, all the students wear them and you will have to as well," Remus said, "it's gonna be a change from the Muggle school you went to."

Xander grumbled about unfairly having to dress up to go to school.

'God,' he thought, 'if I wore these clothes in good old Sunnydale high, I would be laughed at or get beaten up.'

They had finished the rest of the shopping and had gotten back to Grimmauld place, Xander went to put his new raven in his room when he heard a pop, he saw the old man from before with three kids with him.

'Who were these kids?' he wondered.

"Headmaster, this does not have anything to do with Potter or his friends so why did you bring them here?" Severus said angrily.

"Harry and his friends wanted to meet this new student and I have brought the hat as you wished, it's not everyday they get to meet a student who gets into the school this late in the year," he replied eyes twinkling.

Xander looked at the hat the old man had brought down, he heard the kids saying they hoped he was sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin.

When he heard the hat speak, "Well aren't you a interesting one," it said, "a very powerful one too, descended from some of the most powerful wizards of all time, and yet, you remain humble. You have the qualities of all the houses, but because I believe it would be a sin to put you in any other house."

It said aloud; "Hufflepuff."

It said to him quietly, ""tell Drusilia that I would love to talk to her again some time.""

Dumbledore looked surprised, "Hufflepuff!!? damn it," he thought it would have been better if he was in Gryffindor so he could have kept a eye on him, he would have to get him alone some time to find out why Severus was interested in the boy. He thought, "the boy's secrets would be mine.'

TBC

Please rate and review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry looked at the new Hufflepuff with fascination, he saw the moment of anger flash through Dumbledore's eyes. Even if he didn't know why the headmaster was so angry, oh he had found about the manipulation some time ago and he was, to say the least, miffed and that was an understatement, but he wouldn't be a tool like the old bastard thought he would be, he would fight He Who Was An Asshole in his own way.

He thought, 'This new guy, Xander must have something that got the headmaster's knickers in a twist, this would be fun, especially the tri-wizard tournament coming up.'

Ron thought, 'what a shame, all this way and he is only a badger, at least he's not a snake, though he needs to make a better class of friend, 'he thought, 'Like, maybe some lions. Only badger of any worth was Cedric Diggory and that was a shame he was a badger.'

Hermione spoke up and said, "Is there a reason why we are here headmaster?" she asked Dumbledore, "I don't get why we had to come this private sorting."

Albus Dumbledore snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Of course there is, I would like you three to help Mr. Harris out with his studies, he is to be advanced a couple years so he can keep up with his fellow classmates."

"Oh," she replied, "well, I guess we should help him."

"There is no need for that headmaster," Severus said, "I wouldn't want Potter or his friends to lose out on their studies. I will be tutoring him myself, I believe I am more then qualified," he said, "and I believe Remus and Sirius would be glad to help in this matter,"

"But Severus, what about your classes?" Dumbledore asked, "And your work for the order? Surely you can't mean to stop doing it; you know how important it is for you to keep your work there."

"Headmaster I am more then capable of teaching one student, maintaining my classes and my work for your order," Severus said.

"Well if you insist dear boy. I hope you know what you're getting at," he said and as he turned to leave he looked at Harry, "are you going to come along with us Harry?" He asked.

Harry said, "No sir, I would like to talk to my godfather for a bit headmaster," he said.

Dumbledore waved goodbye to everyone when he and the two kids left.

Xander said, "Finally, that old bastard is gone. I don't really trust the old fucker," he added, "I think he was trying to read my mind again."

Drusilia looked at Xander said, "Don't worry my kitten; mommy won't let him read your mind. He is a very naughty man, he has so many puppets and now we have to begin to cut the strings." Drusilia went to leave the place.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sirius asked, "I have blood if you need it, you're not the first vampire who came to visit the Black family."

She looked at Sirius, "I must go fetch the rat man so we can prove your innocence," she said, "the stars told me where he is but I must get to him before the nasty snake man takes him away, I shall be gone for about an hour and when I get back he shall sing like a canary."

"Drusilia," Xander called, "you shouldn't go alone," he said, "you could get hurt and I don't want you to get hurt."

She turned around and said, "Kitten, I can handle myself and its nice that you are worried about mommy, but right now you must do your studies so you can help the ones you care about."

Harry looked at Drusilia and said, "Now that is one crazy bird," he turned and asked, "hey padfoot, who are these guys anyways?"

"Well Harry; Xander here is one of my cousins from the American side of the Black family tree," he lied. He hated lying to Harry but doubted that his godson could block Dumbledore's mental probes so he had to lie, "and his parents are squibs, they found out I escaped from Azkaban prison so they sent me a letter asking if I could keep young Xander with me so I could teach him magic that they couldn't."

"But why couldn't the American schools take him in?" Harry asked.

"Oh well," said Sirius, "that's because he was raised on the Hellmouth and they couldn't tell that he had magic and Harry are you all right?"

Harry had fainted.

Harry woke up to Xander and Sirius shaking him and said, "Bloody Hell, did you say the hell mouth?"

He had heard of them horrible places but Hogwarts had very little information on them, only to avoid at any costs. He thought, 'wow, how did this guy survive on the bloody hellmouth.'

Xander looked down and said, "Well yep, I was born and raised on the hellmouth, but I never noticed anything out of the normal until last year when I met the slayer, then I had to stake my best friend Jesse."

Harry winced, "Sorry to hear that, it sounds horrible, really, well my life hasn't been good either; first: a evil wizard kills my parents and tries to kill me but gets blasted back somehow, then I was sent to abusive relatives who hated magic and tried to beat the magic out of me and then when I turned 11, I got a letter saying I have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and then had to stop Voldemort from using the philosophers stone to revive himself. Then in the second year my friends sister found some sort of evil diary that had part of the dark lord's soul in it and finally last year; I met my godfather who everyone thought betrayed my parents but it was really another man, so he got locked in prison for stuff he didn't do and well here we are and the Tri-Wizard tournament is coming soon, they are having the draw for the tournament tomorrow night. Why don't you come with me and see who gets picked," he said.

Xander said in shock, "Wow, both of our lives sure do suck." then he smiled and said, "Sure, sounds like fun. By the way, do you know where those Every Flavour Jelly Beans are sold? I want to buy some for my friends back home," he said with a snicker.

"Xander," Sirius said, "after your stint with the frogs do you really think those two girls are going to trust anything you send over?"

"Well to be honest, I didn't think they would have freaked out like that," Xander replied,

Harry looked puzzled, 'Frogs?' He thought, 'what did frogs have to with anything.'

Sirius, noting Harry's confused look, "He sent some chocolate frogs to his muggle friends and they haven't quite gotten over it," he said

Harry began to laugh, 'that was bloody brilliant,' he thought, 'Merlin, why didn't I consider sending a bunch of them to the Durselys, it would have been hilarious,' he thought trying to imagining the Durselys reactions.

"Well," Severus said, "this has been a trying day for all of us and Potter, you have to get back to your dorm room before the curfew ends, you will have plenty of time to find out more about Xander later. Is that alright with you?"

"Okay," Harry said.

'Not sure why the snarky old potions master was interested in Xander, I will do my best to find out though,' he thought,

As Harry was about to leave Drusilia came back in singing a little tune, "I got the rat man," she said with a happy look, they saw in her hands a struggling Peter Pettigrew, "and he shall share all of his little secrets or he shall not get any tea and cake," she sang.

"How did you catch him?" Sirius said, "That little bastard eluded every attempt I made."

Drusilia said, "the stars told me where he was and so I grabbed him, he was being very naughty and tried to hide as a rat but, "she looked at Xander, "mummy caught him and he said bad things to me, so I had to wash his mouth out with soap."

Harry looked at the vampiress with a look of wonder; she had just caught the man who would prove his godfather's innocence and quickly fire called the Aurors

The Auror came through the fire with the minister of magic; they saw Peter still struggling in Drusilla's grasp while he was being forced to eat cake and tea.

Peter confessed to what he did so many years ago, he would have done anything to get away from the nut job that caught him,

Corneilus Fudge agreed to give a pardon to Sirius Black as soon as possible, if only to hide away from this black mark towards the ministry,

Sirius jumped up and down said, "I am free, by Merlin, I am free to leave this damned house," he said.

He looked at Drusilia and said, "Thank you madam, you have helped me prove my innocence."

The next day Xander looked at the broom Sirius set out for him and said, "You want me to ride this thing? You know there is this wonderful invention, they are called cars and they are a whole fucking lot more comfortable than brooms, I think."

"Xander," Oz said, "don't be an ass. It might be important for you to learn how to ride these things, so just suck it up and learn how to."

Xander sat on the broom and said, "Uh… giddy up? High ho silver away?"

When the broom lifted up and started to float he quickly started to move around the area. He was starting to get his bearings and he was getting good and was starting to show his new flying skills off…

and crashed into a tree.

Oz looked and said, "That went better then I thought it would," at Sirius's shocked expression he said, "He's still alive isn't he?"

They heard Xander yelling, "I'm alright, just a temporary setback."

Oz picked up Xander and said, "No, that's enough flying for you today, anymore and I am sure

You will probably crash into some birds," he said, "and we should worry more about your academic

Studies right now. Don't you have your potions studies with Professor Snape today?"

Yeah Xander said I hope I don't blow anything up he said you know how I am in chemistry class he said.

Sirius said with a worried look, "What do you mean?" he said, "What happened?" he almost yelled in fright, "and is it going to require me to move somewhere else?"

Oz looked and said, "don't worry; Xander's mistakes usually only require a paint job, if it was Buffy, THEN you would have to move."

Severus watched Xander practice his potion's, 'he was a quick study,' he thought, 'and that was good, he would be getting his grades up when he started in Hogwarts. Pity he wasn't a Sytherin,' he thought, 'but with Helga Hufflepuff being only one of his famous ancestors, I know Hufflepuff

is where he belonged, at least he wasn't a lion,' he smirked when he remembered the look on Dumbledore's face, 'now THAT was priceless.'

Harry was rushing to go to Grimmauld place and retrieve Xander for the name drawing when Dumbledore stopped him and said, "Harry, I know you like him but remember, he is a stranger and also right now he is very close to Slytherin and therefore might be agent for the dark lord," unaware that Harry was busy humming the theam song of Knight Rider in his mind well pretending to listen.

He ran to the fireplace to fetch Xander, he wanted to also introduce him to some other Hufflepuffs. He thought it would do Xander some good to meet others from his own house.

He thought, 'Xander and Cedric would get along famously.'

A/N I am considering making this a Xander/Cedric pairing, which would mean Cedric won't die

but I would love to hear your ideas who to pair Dru and Oz with, thank you, also I am doing the Xander/Cedric thing because I have never seen it done before.

Please rate and review

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters.

Chapter 5

Harry popped through the fireplace and he saw Xander was getting ready.

"Hey Xander, you getting ready? I gotta introduce you to your housemates soon before the name drawing ceremony. If you want Oz can come along and Drucilla can come along as well."

Xander said, "Well, that's good she wanted to meet the head of my house to make sure I am going to be treated fairly, apparently she doesn't trust some of the staff at Hogwarts, I don't know why myself?"

"Well your head is Pomona Sprout, she is a good teacher and also Hufflepuff are known for their fairness and loyalty so you would get treated well, but just watch out for the other houses, they tend to look down on Hufflepuffs," Harry said, "I have never really understood this stupid rivalry between the houses."

Oz walked up to Harry, "I was going to ask what do you mean houses? I really don't get what it means, other than weird names. I mean you're in the same school, shouldn't you just get along, your all in it together, right?"

Harry began to laugh, "Oh Merlin, I wish it was like that but no when the four founders created Hogwarts they separated the students for what qualities most appealed to them: Godric Gryiffindor took the brave, Salazar Slytherin took the cunning and ambitious, Rowena Ravenclaw took the intelligent and finally Helga Hufflepuff took the rest that the others wouldn't take which kind of lead to some people in the other houses to look down on Hufflepuffs as lazy or slow but from what I heard Helga valued loyalty and hard work. But over the time a lot of rivalries formed amongst the houses with Sytherin and Gryiffindor being the worst, though Hufflepuff has tried to stay out of house rivalry so it's mainly the three other houses."

"So," Xander said, "you're telling me it's like any other school with these Gryifffindors being the jocks, the Slytherin being the preppies, the Ravenclaws being the academics and my house being everyone else. And I was afraid it was going to be different from good old Sunnydale high."

Harry looked at Xander and said, "I wouldn't say that to anyone's face at Hogwarts, you might find yourself the victim of several pranks."

,Oh don't worry about that, Xander is capable of holding his own in a pranking war," Sirius said, "I believe he would have fit right in with your father and I," he said walking down the stairs with Drucilla,

Drucilla walked up to Harry and said, "you have such pretty green light my poppet, it shines within you though that nasty man wants to control you here, my kitten will cut the strings that are manipulating you and the others," she said.

As Xander got to the fireplace, Harry grabbed some floo powder and they went through the fireplace and landed in Hogwarts great hall.

Xander looked around and said, "WOW, this is beautiful, so where do we go from here?"

Harry grabbed Xander's hand and pulled him out of the great hall towards where the drawing was going on when they bumped into Draco Malfoy and his goons

Potter Draco sneered, "Who's this?" He looked the newcomer over and said, "Ah, a mudblood wearing the badger's colours," noticing the Hufflepuff symbol on his shirt, "why am I not surprised. You better learn that purebloods are superior to you mudbloods in every way because our blood is pure."

Oz and Drucilla saw a young man berating Xander.

Oz walked up and said to Draco, "dude, I don't know what your problem is, blood is blood, it bleeds red for everyone. This whole blood thing is just stupid so stop insulting people on basis of blood or don't, I really don't care."

Draco flushed red at this person who talked back to him, he summoned all the pride he had and said, "Do you know who I am?"

"Don't know, don't care and you sound like someone who wasn't spanked enough as a child," Oz said in his deadpan voice then he added, "hey Xan, Harry we don't want to be late so lets get going," leaving Draco behind.

Harry started to laugh, "Oh my god, I have never seen Draco like that. I thought his face was going to explode, oh man Oz you gotta talk to Lucius, I want to see you do that too him."

Oz looked and said, "It wasn't hard, that kid is just a spoiled brat. I tend to ignore people like that."

Xander looked at Harry and asked, "What does mudblood mean, it sounds kinda nasty?"

"Its a term used by some wizards as a slur against Muggleborn wizards and its particularly popular among pureblood wizards, it is a horrible word and my friend Hermione has always been called that and worse by Draco and his goons as she is muggleborn herself," Harry said

'Wow,' Xander thought, 'the wizard world is getting more and more confusing, I will have to ask Sirius about the term.'

Oz snorted, "Like I told that kid; pureblood or, as he said, mudblood, it doesn't matter its still the same colour in the end."

When they finally got to the place where the drawing was going on Xander saw a huge goblet full of fire burning in the middle of the room.

'Wow Xander thought, 'look at that, what's the deal with them using that? Is someone going to put their hands in that to draw names, ouch.'

As the drawing commenced the goblet spat out slips of papers, Dumbledore read them and said "The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum, now the champion for Beauxbaxtons is Fleur Delacour and finally," he said, "the champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory, and that concludes the drawing," but as they were about to leave the goblet spat out another name.

Dumbledore looked at it and said," The champion for Hogwarts is Xander Black," with an odd tone in his voice.

Everyone looked at Xander who said, "What the fuck?"

Severus walked up to Dumbledore and said, "This is impossible, he wasn't even here to put his name in the goblet, he can barely fly a broom let alone participate in the tri-wizard tournament. He could be killed headmaster; you must do something about this."

"Ah my boy, if I could I would. But the magic binding him to the tournament is going to force him to compete, or he will suffer death I am afraid," Dumbledore said," but now I have to appease the other headmasters that this was a mistake or else they will demand two champions too," he said as he walked down the hallway.

Cedric walked up to Xander, who by this time was flushed red in the face at all the attention he was getting, he said, "Hi there, looks like we are going to be competing against each other. My name is Cedric Diggory."

Xander groaned, "My name is Xander Black, nice to meet you but now I think I need a lie down," he muttered before he fainted.

Oz looked at Cedric and said, "is there a place were we could put him so he can get some rest? He just had the second biggest shock in his life."

"Really?" said Cedric, "what was the first biggest shock in his life?"

"Oh, he and I grew up on the Hellmouth," Oz said, "and he just found that out last year and lots bad shit happened that year."

Cedric blinked and said, "I will take your word for it and you guys can stay in the Hufflepuff dorm as he is a member of Hufflepuff house anyways," he said as he picked Xander up.

'Man,' Cedric thought, 'this guy is weird.'

As they got to the entrance to the Hufflepuff dorm Cedric said the password and he and Oz walked into the common room.

'Hmm,' thought Oz, 'this looks kinda cozy.'

Cedric laid Xander down on one of the beds then he walked out to talk to Oz.

"So," Cedric said, "where are you from?"

"Oh," Oz said, "We are from Sunnydale: it's a town about 2 hours away from L.A. Its nice enough during the day but it's the nightlife that will get you."

"I believe it, I have read about hellmouths in our library, not very pleasant places from what I heard. So are you a muggle? If so, you're taking everything here in great stride," Cedric said.

Oz got a look on his face, "not sure really, never felt magical. I am actually a werewolf," he said, "got bitten a while back."

When the rest of the Hufflepuffs entered they saw Oz and Cedric talking, one of them asked, "Is that Xander Black guy okay? We saw him faint; he looked really odd during the drawing."

Cedric calmed them down and said, "He's fine, he just had a big shock and it was too much for him," he added, "So we better let him rest."

Oz muttered, "I'll say it was a big shock for him, he didn't even enter his damn name in the cup, he can barely fly a broom and now he has to participate in this tournament."

Meanwhile Sirius and Severus were talking, "THIS is bullshit," Sirius yelled, "Xander can barely fly a broom and now he's entered into the tri-wizard tournament. HOW did that happen?!! He didn't even put his name in and, in fact, didn't know about the tournament until Harry told him about it."

Severus said, "Calm down, yelling solves nothing about it and thanks to the magic of the goblet, he has no choice but to compete. I don't like it any better then you do mutt but the boy could die unless we do something drastic to help him."

"What do you mean drastic?" Sirius asked.

"I mean, do you remember Ripper's friend Ethan Rayne? He might be able to help," Severus said.

Sirius said, "If he wants to that is, he is pretty damned random. But I will call Ripper about it."

Giles got a call from Sirius, he screamed, "What do you mean Xander is entered into the bloody Tri-Wizard tournament!!!? He is by no means ready and why do you want Ethan's help? Ohhhh," he said, "That might work, and it might give Xander the knowledge and possibly the skill."

Severus found Ethan quickly enough and walked to where he was sitting in the pub

He walked up to the chaos mage and said, "Hello Ethan, I need your help."

"Ah Severus, what can I do for you, shampoo maybe?" Ethan said loving the fact that that one the wizards that looked down on him in the past now needed him.

"Not quite, Ripper told me about that spell you cast last Halloween, I need that spell cast one more time on a kid named Xander.

"Ohh, I remember him, one of Ripper's charges and pray tell, why does he need me to do this? " Ethan said.

Severus sighed and told him the whole story knowing the chaos mage wouldn't tell anyone about Mr. Harris's secrets.

Ethan began to laugh and said, "Merlin's line? And he was right under Ripper's nose the whole bloody time? Now that's hilarious, but sure I will help. If only to find out what mumblin Dumbles is up too."

Severus sighed, he remembered Ethan's nick name for the headmaster, and at least he was going to help.

Albus smiled to himself, there would be no way Mr. Black would be able to survive without his help and then he could find out the boy's secrets at his leisure.

"Oh yes, Xander Black will reveal everything," he said.

Drusilla saw Severus come back with Ethan and she said, "The stars told me you will help," and she added whimsically, "I will find out how my kitten's name ended up in the cup and play skip rope with whoever-did-it's intestines," she sang.

Ethan looked at Severus and said, "Ohhh, I like her."

"You would," he replied.

TBC

Please rate and review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 6

Ethan walked in and saw Xander waiting for him.

He looked at the people around, "So, did we get the stuff he is going to wear for the spell?"

"Yes we did," Ethan Severus muttered, "But we only need the skills, not the personality if at that is at all possible."

"So why is this guy doing some mojo on me again? Halloween was bad enough for me cause I have the memories of a goddamn soldier and I do not need another possession inside of me."

Severus said, "It's not like that boy, this will give you the skills of a professor of Hogwarts so you can compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament without actually dieing. So you will be getting my skills and you will stand a chance."

"Oh god, I am going to become you?" Xander screamed, "But I LIKE being happy!!"

Ethan and several other people in the room began to laugh and Ethan said, "No son, I wouldn't do THAT to you. In fact, I wouldn't do THAT to my worst enemy; you're just getting a download of skills essentially so you can get out of this quagmire that you're in."

"Okay," Xander said, "but I better not become dour and miserable because of this."

Severus said, "Quite so, but stupid comments aside we have to do this soon before the headmaster gets wind of this and invites you for his one of his teas."

Ethan muttered, "Is he still doing that? God, one would have thought the ministry would have caught on with all of those uses of the mind reading spells."

'Damned Mumblin Dumbles,' he thought, 'those spells have destroyed lives.'

"Well it's a unfortunate truth that the ministry has ignored a lot of Dumbledore's crimes all for the sake of the bloody greater good," Sirius muttered, "and now they have lost sight of what is right and wrong."

Xander muttered to himself, "What kind of shit am I getting into here?"

Ethan began to cast the spell, Xander felt like someone was pouring liquid knowledge into his head, and it was a rush: he could fly a broom now and knew how to mix potions.

"Wow," he thought, "magic kicks ass!!"

"So," Severus said, "how did the download go then, do you have my skills then?"

Xander grinned, "Yeah I do, I should be able to ace this tournament."

"Don't get cocky boy, things are difficult enough with Dumbledore now suspicious of you and your supposed connection to Slytherin through me," Severus said.

"What the hell is that old bastard's hatred of your house anyways? Did you guys steal his lunch money or something like that?" Xander asked.

"Not quite, he has been suspicious of Slytherin because of its reputation for producing dark wizards. The last Dark Lord was from Slytherin and he tries to make new students go for Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

Severus looked at the young man who, if the wizardling world knew of his existence, would make his life a living hell. He would be manipulated into supporting causes and politics and he was cracking jokes?

Severus looked at Xander and said, "Boy, I want to teach you how the wizardling world politics works too. If you are the heir to both the houses of Merlin and Hufflepuff you must be aware that you have power now."

"Oooh," Xander smirked, "Political power. Time to destroy my enemies."

"Joke while you can, because you are going to be very popular with important families, they will send you letters asking that you consider that you marry their one of their sons or daughters all in an effort to gain prestige and power," Severus said looking at the truly innocent boy in front of him.

Xander said, "WHOA!! Go back to the marriage offers from the boys, what the hell; I didn't even think that was legal yet?"

"Not in the Muggle world but in the wizardling world it is more common," Sirius added,

"Also isn't the purposes of these marriages to produce a child and, if I miss my guess, two males can't produce a child," Oz said.

Severus and Sirius looked at each other and Remus said, "For male wizards that's not exactly true, they can get pregnant."

Xander looked at Severus with a look of horror in his eyes, "Are you shitting me? I could get pregnant if I was with a man?"

"Yes, that is the truth Xander," Severus said, "and right now there are more important things to worry about: like the Tri-Wizard Tournament and surviving what Albus throws at you."

Dru looked up and said, "the wicked man would love to make my kitten his, but that shan't happen. Someone else shall claim kitten and he shall care for you and protect you from both wicked men who would claim my kitten."

Ethan said, "Quite madam, but if you don't need me anymore I shall be off."

"Wait Ethan, I would like you to stay, we could use a chaos mage and you said yourself that you would love to help against Albus," Severus said

"Is there another reason you want me around maybe?" Ethan said flashing his most winning smile.

"Don't flatter yourself Ethan, if I would have been interested in anybody in your little group it would have been Ripper," Severus said with a sneer

Xander smiled, this is going to be fun.

He looked at Druscilla and said, "what do you mean he don't you mean she?"

She smiled with that mysterious smile and danced into Sirius's open arms, he grabbed her and they began to dance around the room.

He just sighed, "Of course she's not going to tell me, might as well make it a surprise. Story of my freakin life," Xander muttered.

Oz smiled and said, "Hey, at least she said he protect you right? So that's good?"

"Well anyways, it's time for bed you guys. You have school tomorrow and we don't want to make Albus suspicious," Remus said.

Xander went to his bedroom pondering what was going on with him. A couple of weeks ago he was normal guy and now he was rich and very, according to the others, powerful and that was still freaking him out.

Remus looked at Sirius, who was still dancing around with Druscilla and looked happy that his old friend found someone to make him happy. He recognized the signs that Sirius was smitten; hopefully this didn't bite him in the end or in the neck.

Oz was relaxing in his bed thinking about Xander being alone in Hogwarts. He sighed; he wished he could be there with him but he should be able to make friends and that guy Cedric seemed to be a nice guy and so did the Hufflepuffs.

Harry was in Gryffindor tower wondering how Xander was doing. He had to go through hearing Herminone and Ron echoing what Dumbledore was saying how dangerous Xander was and how they were going to have to have to keep an eye on him. God, he was going to be self conscious enough being in the tournament.

The next morning Xander was getting ready for his first classes at Hogwarts; he looked into the mirror at him wearing the robes and sighed.

'At least the girls couldn't see him like this, especially Cordelia, god knows what she would do to the wizardling world,' he thought.

As he got down to the living room he saw the fireplace turn green and saw Dumbledore come through, he looked at Xander with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hello my boy, I was wondering if Sirius was at home. I need to have a few words with him."

"Yeah, I will get him for you," Xander muttered still having his skin crawl by being in the same room with the man.

Sirius was just getting the house elves to bring breakfast when he saw the headmaster come in, he grumbled as Dumbledore sat down and smiled at him.

"Ah, I have recently heard about your pardon my boy. A long time in coming and also I have need of a music teacher right now and I have come to understand that young Xander's friend is a musician so I would like to hire him for the rest of the year, could you introduce us?" Dumbledore asked.

Oz was still sleeping when he was awakened by someone knocking on his door, he got up and saw that old wizard from the drawing and Sirius was looking down at him.

"Can I help sir?" Oz said in his most respectful voice even though the guy freaked him out.

"Yes you can my boy, I have heard that you are a musician and I was wondering if you would like to become the music teacher for Hogwarts, you would be paid well for your services."

"But I should let you know that I am not magical or anything like that and also I am a werewolf, so if that doesn't bother you then sure."

Albus sighed; his informant hadn't told that him that mister Osbourne was a werewolf, but he had made the offer and it was taken.

He looked at Oz and said, 'Very well, we shall see you later," and he walked off

Sirius said, "Wonderful, you can teach the children music. Uhhh, what kind of music do you know about?"

Oz shrugged and said, "Most of them. But I wonder if he will let me teach them rock and roll?"

"We can only hope," Sirius said as he chuckled at the thought.

Xander had gotten through the floo network and landed in the great hall, he saw the house elves bring food out for breakfast and he saw Cedric wave him over to the table.

"So Xander what do you think of Hogwarts?" Cedric asked.

"Its good I guess," Xander said as he began to pile food on his plate, "At least here you can tell what the food is."

Another Hufflepuff looked up and asked, "Couldn't you tell what your food was at your old school?"

"Nope and you never want to ask what's in the Hotdog Surprise," he replied, "its just no one wants to know what's IN it."

Everyone looked green. What kind of school fed kids that stuff? Were they trying to kill them? They wondered

Cedric looked at Xander and wondered what his life was like on the hellmouth?

'Hopefully it would be better here,' he thought.

Meanwhile back at Grimmauld place, Sirius was sitting down reading the paper when he got a call from Ripper

"Hey Ripper, how are things going over there? You handled your vampire yet?"

"Yes, quite actually Angelus is again Angel; Jenny was able to resoul him again so we don't have to worry about Angelus again. He came in the library as Angel so that's one less worry on our minds and now he has been asking about Xander; for some reason he is quite worried about him and something about Druscilla taking all of his money?" Giles said.

Sirius started to laugh, "Tell Angel if he wants his money back I shall give it back to him in spades and Xander is quite fine, he got sorted to Hufflpuff and also I gotten my pardon."

What? And congratulations, But as for Xander, I would have expected Gryfinndor, why Hufflepuff?"

"When Severus took him to Grinngotts we found out he was of Hufflpuff's line too, so he is quite powerful and rich apparently, in fact on the weekend we are going to check all of his estates."

"Well, I should let you know that the girls have been pestering me to let them visit Xander ever since I told them of what I know. They want to make sure their friend is alright."

"Weren't they mad at him when he left?"

"Quite so actually, but I believe their anger was more annoyance over the botched love spell and now they want their friend again. So I said we will be asking Xander for permission to visit."

"Ah, that would be splendid," Sirius said," we haven't had guests here for some time, other then Dumbledore and his damned order, and also tell the girls there shall be plenty of chocolate frogs for them to eat."

"Yes about that, they seem to have developed a bit of a fear around chocolate because of that," Giles laughed softly, "maybe some more mundane food?"

"Oh Ripper, where's the fun in that?" Sirius said, "But still, we need to talk to Xander too about it."

TBC

Please rate and review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 7

A couple of weeks later Xander was getting excited, his friends were coming over to visit and hopefully stay for awhile. He wanted to show them some of the homes he owned apparently and even Cordelia was coming along and for some reason Deadboy, not that he wanted him to come; he was coming to see Druscilla.

"Okay," Giles said, "it's time to go girls; I trust you have packed all of your things that you will be wanting to bring?"

"Yep," Buffy said, "all packed here sir."

Willow said, "I hope he forgives for the way we treated him over that damn love spell, I was just so mad that he cast it."

"Of course he has girls, he loves you like sisters and he wanted you to come along, he even agreed that Angel could come along."

"Yeah, I should thank him for that. I really should see if Dru has any of my money left, she kind of cleaned me out and I need money for pig's blood," Angel muttered.

Jenny came in and said, "Okay Rupert, I am packed. Lets do this thing," as she carried a trunk in.

"Good lord Jenny, what are you bringing?" said Giles.

"Umm, those books you found in Xander's attic, they are his really and so he should have them."

Cordelia had rushed in, "I'm here, I'm here, don't leave me behind," she screamed.

"It's alright, we wouldn't have left you behind Cordelia, he wanted to see you too," Giles said fondly.

"Okay everyone, lets get ready," he said as he activated the port key that Sirius had sent via owl. It counted down and they were in 12 Grimmauld place.

Xander saw the group teleport in and ran to give the girls hugs, he was just happy to see them again, well Angel he could have done without but it was good to know that he got his soul stuffed back in him; he went to shake Giles hand.

Sirius came out with Druscilla hanging on his arm, he smiled and said, "Welcome friends, welcome to London and it is good to see you again Ripper," as he went to give his old friend a hug, "make yourself at home and also," he looked at Angel, "I understand the lovely lady took your money, well I shall pay you back."

"My thanks Lord Black of the most honourable Black," Angel said in the proper fashion, he then looked at Dru and asked, "he treating you all right?" she nodded, "then that's what I wanted to know."

He sniffed the air and looked at Xander, he screamed, "GODS BLOOD!!! How did I miss the power rolling off you boy!!?"

Xander had his mouth full of food and said, "Hellmouth."

"That is probably true, the smell of the Hellmouth is usually quite strong, but I'm a Master Vampire. I should have smelt it before now," Angel said

Giles spoke up, "It is probably well that you didn't Angel, if you had Angelus would have most certainly turned him by now and we then would all have been in trouble."

"Indeed, which is why my dear Druscilla had made the decision to become Xander's mommy and bring him here and allow him to find out about his heritage."

She saw how Angel was looking at Xander and walked up to him, "Sorry daddy, he is not for you, someone else is for him," she said sadly.

"It's not that Druscilla, it's just that I'm glad that he is happy now and you're happy too," Angel said.

Willow looked up at Sirius and asked, "What's this Tri-Wizard Tournament that Xander was entered into? It sounds dangerous."

"It IS dangerous young lady, I have heard some contestants have died in the past," he said with a sombre tone, "Albus must have put his name in there because he would be able to get Xander to trust him if he offered a kindly face and helping hand."

Angel looked up and asked, "Albus? As in Albus Dumbledore? I met him awhile back. I can't say that I care for him very much, neither does Angelus."

Xander looked down, "he already tried to read my mind once but Druscilla stopped him and he's been trying to spread rumours about me that I am basically a spy for this dark lord."

Druscilla went over to Xander and put his head in her lap and began to purr, "The nasty man has hurt kitten and when he finds kitten's secret, he will want him for himself, but he shall not have my kitten, someone has already been snagged by kitten."

Everyone looked surprised at Xander who just snuggled closer to Dru and Buffy said, "Xander, I thought you hated Vampires?"

"It's different with Dru, she's my mommy," she looked at him and nodded with her approval.

Angel began to laugh and he said," If she's your mommy, that makes me your grandpa!!"

Willow smiled softly and said, "It's not like you two guys could be any worse then his actual family."

Giles said, "quite so and having met them I believe Sirius did the right thing in adopting him into House Black."

Oz came in growling, "Hey guys, that bastard is up to it again. At a staff meeting he has decided to have the champions of Hogwarts for Friday teas. From now on I don't want Xander anywhere near him if I could help it."

Sirius growled, "That old man has been manipulating Harry since he was born and now he wants Xander!! How many more lives will he destroy in his quest for the greater good?"

Buffy said, "Who ever this Dumblydore is I don't like him. Is there any way we could help Xander Giles, I don't want to leave my best friend near a man who might hurt him."

"Quite so Buffy, I only met him once and I did not like the man. In fact he reminds me of Quentin Travers, one of the senior watchers and Dumbledore is even worse as he has the entire British wizardling community fooled into thinking his bloody farts smell like cinnamon buns, they naturally defer to him in everything.

Severus came through fireplace and saw the group, "Lovely, I forgot there was going to be guests tonight."

Buffy looked at him and said, "Are you evil and do I have to slay you?"

"No you stupid girl, I am not evil. I am the reason your friend may survive both the tournament and whatever Dumbledore throws at him."

"Oh," she said, "Sorry mister, we are just a little stressed."

Jenny said, "To say it mildly: one of my favourite students is in trouble and I can't do a thing to help him."

Sirius looked at Severus and asked, "Why did you come here today Severus? You look rather flustered."

"You could say that mutt Potter was doing some spying using his father's invisibility cloak and he found out what the first challenge was."

"Well, spit it out," Sirius said, "what's the first challenge?"

"Its dragons bloody, dragons. The contestants have to take a special egg from a nest of Hooktails, doing their best to avoid the dragon and not destroying the other eggs."

Willow looked up and said, Dragons? Like the Big Flying FIREBREATHING creatures!!? Oh, that is of the serious bad."

Severus looked at her and said, "Indeed it is, Harry already informed Cedric of it and he is already making plans how to handle the dragons."

Everyone looked at Xander and gulped, they were all imagining him getting hurt by the dragons in various ways.

Xander got up and screamed, FUCK, if it isn't demons, its fucking dragons, I miss the hell mouth. So, when does the Xander barbeque begin anyways?"

"No," Buffy said, "there shall be no barbeque of Xander. That mean looking guy wouldn't have come here if there wasn't a plan to do something, right?" she asked looking at Severus

"Indeed girl, I came here to offer my services and, hopefully, he will come out of this task alive," Severus said.

Giles sighed, "The watchers council has never done that much research on dragons so I wouldn't be of much help. So when does the first task begin?"

"Two days," Sirius muttered, "that's not nearly enough time to for us make any decent plans."

"Well, let's plan as best as we can, its better to go prepared," Giles said, "Fear and anger won't get us anywhere today."

Two days later

With the best that the Scooby gang could do, and with Severus's help, they treated Xander's clothes with an anti-burn formula that would prevent him from catching fire. Xander sat on his broom looking at the area where the nests were, he was nervous as he saw the dragons fly by roaring their defiance and rage

'Oh shit,' Xander moaned, Of COURSE they have to be angry and big crap, I am going to die,' he thought.

Cedric grabbed Xander's arm and said, "Just try to relax okay? I know it's scary but it will be even worse if you're tense like this, so relax and let it play out as it should okay."

As the competitors took off and flew towards the eggs, Xander's heart was beating like a drum as he saw one of the dragons swoop down and breath out a huge gout of fire at him, the treatment worked as his clothes didn't catch fire but the broom did, he began to panic when he started to fly again.

The crowd gasped as Xander's broom caught fire, they saw him fall but, as he did, his body began to change: his body sprouted red and golden feathers and his arms transformed into wings. As the transformation ended he flew up to the nest and grabbed the golden egg that he was supposed to get in his talons, he flew back to the area he started in and transformed back into himself.

He looked at everyone who was staring at him and said, "What?"

Dumbledore looked in shock and it took a lot to shock him. A PHOENIX animagus!!!? That was unheard of in the entire recorded history of the wizardling world. Now he truly wanted the boy in his control, there had to be a potion that could make him more docile and controllable.

Cedric looked at his new friend and smiled, "Man, that was **COOL**, didn't know you were an animagus, you should have told me. First time I have ever heard of a phoenix animagus then."

"Ani what and what?" Xander asked, "First time I have ever heard of that word, I think."

Cedric sighed, "Okay I will tell you; an animagus is a wizard who can turn into an animal, usually one that represents what is in their heart, it is usually a single form but there are others who can transform into any animal."

Giles sat there with the other Scoobies they were awed Xander until a short time ago had been the normal one and now he had powers Oz simply said cool he can transform

Xander looked at everyone staring at him and tried to hide behind Cedric, he wasn't use to being the center of attention. People were rushing towards him trying to get to see him, and possibly interviews for the media, when Cedric grabbed Xander, grabbed his broom and took to the air leaving the very angry group of people below them."

Drucsilla sadly looked at Sirius and said, "Kitten has become a birdie, burning so bright and his heart soon will be snagged by the one who will protect him."

Sirius looked at her and said, "What can you do love, they grow up so fast these days," he teased.

She only nodded.

TBC

Please rate and review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 8

As Cedric and Xander raced away from the crowds Xander was gripping Cedric hard and said, "God damned!! I think they are following us."

Cedric grinned and said, Expect to be very popular soon Xander Black, a phoenix animagus is quite rare," and then he looked at Xander and whispered, "You were quite beautiful as a phoenix."

Xander blushed and said, "Thanks Cedric."

Cedric said, "So, where to Xander? I can't keep us in the air forever; you know we got to land soon."

Xander whispered, Take me to 12 Grimmauld place, I got to see my friends."

"You're the boss man," Cedric said as the blasted towards London.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts the students were abuzz with the news of a new animagus.

Ron ran up to Harry and said, "Damn man that new kid is something powerful. Why did he have to be sorted into Hufflepuff, he should be in Gryiffindor".

Draco sneered and said, "Only a weasel would say that, he belongs with the lions when he should be in Slytherin."

A Ravenclaw spoke up and said, "He belongs with us eagles, not the snakes or lions."

Dumbledore was pleased by this secretly; he could easily force the boy into any other house now as obviously he did not belong in Hufflepuff.

Albus spoke up and said, "I will not have any arguments about where Mr. Black should be sorted, we shall have to ask him when he comes in where he wants to stay."

Severus looked at Pomona and said, "I believe he should remain in your house, Hufflepuff is good for him and you could say; it's in his blood."

Pomona nodded; she would talk to the headmaster about this.

Meanwhile, Voldemort had been reading about Xander's transformation at the first task and thought to himself, 'A Black with such power!!? Why haven't I heard of this Xander before? I will have to investigate him further.'

Xander and Cedric had gotten back to Sirius's home and saw the gang waiting for him.

Giles ran out and hugged him, he looked at Cedric and said, "Thank you for saving my boy."

Cedric looked confused and said, "I thought he was a Black?"

Severus came out of the fireplace and said, "Obviously he's not a Black and Diggory, why are you here?"

"Uhh Severus, he brought me home before the media guys could get to me," Xander said.

Sirius smiled and said, "Good show Cedric, you should have seen the looks on Dumbledore's and Cornelius's faces when you sped away like that."

"Thank you lord Black," Cedric said respectfully, "but now can someone tell me what's going on?"

Severus looked at Cedric and said, "Swear on you magic, Mr Diggory, that you will not reveal this to anyone."

Cedric looked at his wand and said, "I, Cedric Diggory, swear on my magic to keep whatever secrets that are revealed to me."

Sirius smiled and said, "Good enough for me Cedric."

"Indeed," Severus said," If you don't keep the secret I believe Mr Rayne will make sure you have a very unpleasant life."

Sirius said, "Chipper as always Severus, but anyways; Xander has a secret that will shake our world to its knees."

Cedric looked at Xander and said, "What secret could he possibly have?"

Severus said, "He is of Merlin's line and also of Hufflepuff's line, in pure political power alone he could destroy the Malfoy's and whoever else got in his way."

Sirius added, "And let's not forgets the money he has, my god he could buy all of England five times over and still have enough for France and Ireland too!!"

Xander blushed, hid behind Giles and said, "Please don't hold it against me that I didn't tell you Cedric they were worried about what the headmaster might do with me if they found out."

Cedric paled and thought it over and said, "I believe you did the right thing Xander but why not tell the headmaster, he is a good man."

Severus said, "Don't think of the world in black and white Mr Diggory, it is always in shades of grey and the headmaster is probably only a few shades lighter then Voldemort."

Remus came in and heard the conversation and said, "Its true Cedric; Albus has been controlling Harry for some time now."

"But isn't Harry the one who defeated 'he must not be named'?" Cedric asked.

"Voldemort is not dead," Severus said, "or the dark mark on my arm would have disappeared by now."

"You're a Deatheater!!?" Cedric backed away from Severus towards Xander intending to protect him from the professor.

"Yes and no; I was forced into taking the mark and Albus made me spy for him and the damned Order of the Phoenix," Severus muttered.

Druscilla came downstairs and said, "The wicked puppet master wishes to own my kitten but he shan't have him, Mommy protects kitten's mind from being an open book."

Cedric just looked at everyone and said, "That explains you guys but what's their story?" he asked, pointing at the group from Sunnydale.

Angel spoke up and said, "My names Angel, I am also known as Angelus."

Buffy grinned and said, "I'm the Slayer."

"I am Willow and I am one of Xander's best friends."

"Cordelia Chase and I was dating him until a little while ago."

"Rupert Giles at your service Mr Diggory."

Jenny grinned and said, "Jenny Calendar, also known as Janna Kalderash."

"Wow," Cedric said looking at Xander, "I thought you took the weirdness of our world a little too well."

Xander sighed, "That's me; magnet for the weird factor."

Ethan spoke up and said, "Now boys and girls, I believe we have to find a way to keep Mumblin Dumbles out of our business."

"Quite right," Giles said, "but I am afraid the Watchers Council will be of little aid in this matter Xander."

"How come G-man?" Xander asked.

"Because Quentin Travers would use you just as badly as Dumbledore would I am afraid," Giles said.

Remus spoke up, "and Cedric, I must add another reason for our secrecy in this matter."

Buffy sighed, "What else can happen to Xander now?"

Remus grinned and said, "More then you could know Miss Summers, Xander will one day be sought after by every pure-blooded family to get his hand in marriage to one of their sons or daughters."

"Wait," Willow said, "I know about political marriages. Isn't the reason for them to create heirs?"

Xander sighed and said, "Willow, I can have babies, apparently every male wizard can."

Buffy began to laugh and said, "Willow, can you imagine Xander pregnant?"

Xander looked at her and said, "First thing I am going to do is find a way to remove your hair."

"Oh Xander, we do have bigger things to worry about right now," Ethan said, "than the possibility of you getting knocked up."

Cedric walked over to Xander and said, "No one is coming near him until he is ready."

"Thank you Mr Diggory," Severus said gently.

Remus looked at Xander and said, "Tomorrow is going to be tough on you, do you think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, I guess I can," Xander said.

Giles smiled and said, "I believe we can help, I can arrange for us to stay in England to give more aid to Xander."

"Thanks Giles, that means a lot to me," Xander said.

Sirius said, "And you can all stay with me, I got more than enough rooms."

Cedric looked at everyone and said, "I better get back to Hogwarts."

Severus looked at him and said, "No Mr Diggory, you should stay here with us as it will be safer for you."

"Why? Would the headmaster do something to me?" Cedric asked

"No, but your actions have proved that you are quite close to Xander and some people would kill you to improve their chances of getting Xander," Severus said.

Xander paled and said, "I don't want Cedric to get hurt because of me."

Buffy grinned and said, "Let them try to hurt Cedric or Xander. If they do they get a slayer's fist in the face."

"Thank you Miss Summers, that sounds quite wonderful," Cedric said.

Xander whispered into Cedric's ear, "Be afraid, be _very_ afraid."

Angel smiled at Cedric and said, "Welcome to the weirdest group you will ever be in."

"Yeah I got that, maybe I should have let the dragon have me," Cedric said.

Sirius said, "Don't be like that Cedric, it could be worse."

"How could it be worse Lord Black?" Cedric asked.

Sirius grinned and said, "Every one of us could be completely nuts, other then the beautiful Druscilla here of course."

Cedric sighed and said, "Quite so Lord Black

Xander looked at Cedric and said, "I didn't want you to get involved with my problems man."

"Ah, it's alright Xander but you will owe me after this," Cedric said.

"You got it man," Xander said.

Later that night Xander and Cedric were talking about life in general.

"So Xander, what are you going to do after you graduate?" Cedric asked.

Xander sighed, "Probably get rid of this chaos sorcery that gave me the skills that I needed to at least survive the tri-wizard tournament."

"Yeah, they told me about that but why would you want to get rid of it?" Cedric asked.

"Because it's not my knowledge, it's someone else's and I want to do this on my own Cedric," Xander replied.

"Wow, that is actually quite mature of you Xander, if you want I could help you study," Cedric said.

Xander looked at him and asked, "Is this your way to get to spend more time with me?"

Cedric grinned and asked, "Is it working?"

Xander blushed and said, "Yeah, its working."

"Good," Cedric said as he pulled Xander closer to him.

Buffy and Willow, along with Cordelia, were watching from a hallway. Buffy and Cordy looked at each other and giggled, "They make a cute couple don't they?"

"Yeah, they do," Cordelia said, "though if Cedric hurts him in any way he's a dead man."

The next day as Xander and Cedric were getting prepared for school Xander saw the girls corner Cedric and start to talk to him, Giles whispered to Xander, "I would rather fight Voldemort himself than face those three if he hurts you."

Cedric looked pale and looked at Xander who replied, "Those threats they gave you, they can most likely carry them out."

"Bloody hell," Sirius said, "you guys have school now and I do not want to be blamed if you two are tardy."

Druscilla walked up to Cedric and said, "I have a present for you," as she handed him a necklace, "It shall protect you from the wicked puppet master's ploys and evil snake man's curses."

"Uhh, thanks," Cedric said.

As they got out of the fireplace in the great hall Xander saw every eye on him and gulped, 'this was not going to be fun,' he thought.

Albus said, "Now that Mr Black is here we can discuss a resorting if he so wishes."

Xander backed away and muttered, "What the fuck do they mean resorting?"

Dumbledore smiled at Xander and said, "My boy, you obviously don't belong in Hufflepuff. I was going resort you, with your permission of course."

Xander said, "No way, I like Hufflepuff and I don't want to join any of the other houses."

Dumbledore said, "Xander, this isn't my place to say but Hufflepuff students are not as focused as students from say, Gryiffindor."

Harry smirked, Dumbledore was trying to get his grubby old paws into Xander and Xander wasn't having any of it."

Ron looked at Xander and asked, "Why do you want to remain a badger anyways?"

"Because I have friends in Hufflepuff," Xander said.

The Hufflepuff students smiled and Pomona Sprout got up and said, "Headmaster, Xander Black is showing the virtues of Hufflepuff right now, his loyalty is pure Hufflepuff."

Severus said, "Headmaster, the boy obviously likes it in Hufflepuff, why should we force a resorting?"

Dumbledore looked at Severus Snape, his eyes twinkling and said, "Because the boy has too much potential to rot away in Hufflepuff."

Pomona looked at Dumbledore and said, "I beg your pardon headmaster but what do you mean; 'rot away in Hufflepuff'?"

Dumbledore said, "I didn't mean it like that Pomona, I just have special interest in the boy since his transformation in the first part of the Tri Wizard tournament."

Severus paled, he knew Dumbledore would be interested Xander after that, 'in fact,' he thought, 'a lot of people would be interested in the boy after that.'

TBC

Please rate and review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 9

Xander backed into Cedric who looked at Dumbledore with rage growing in his eye; Xander had said he didn't want to be resorted and the headmaster was forcing the issue now by trying to convince Xander that it was the best thing for him.

Cedric said, "Headmaster, Xander doesn't want to be resorted, let's not force him too."

Albus sat there and said, "But my boy this is for young Mr Black's own good."

Minerva McGonagall was getting more and more disgusted by Albus's very unhealthy interest in the American teen, she spoke up and said, "Headmaster enough, he doesn't want to be resorted and I for one don't see any reason to force him to be resorted now."

Albus glared daggers at Minerva how dare she question his decisions; after all he knew what was best for the wizardling world.

Xander was getting more and more nervous the tension in the great hall was palatable and there looked like it was going to be a fight soon enough.

Albus sighed and said, "Very well, Xander Black may remain in Hufflepuff for now, as distasteful as that is maybe."

Ron looked at Harry and said, "Well, that's not nice. He had a chance to advance into Gryiffindor, why would he want to be a Badger?"

Hermione looked thoughtful and said, "Ron, it is his choice, we can't force him to be something he's not."

Ron looked at them and almost screamed, "Where's your house pride?"

Oz had been sitting next to Dumbledore and heard Ron's scream of rage, he went down to where Ron was and said quietly, "Xander is one of my friends and if he doesn't want to change houses no one is going to force him."

Xander had sat down amongst his Hufflepuff housemates, who looked at him kindly, and said, "I'm sorry; you guys are being caught in the middle of this."

Fawkes, the headmaster's phoenix, had looked up. He had detected the heir to Merlin's line and knew he had to honour the boy who could take his species form. He flew towards the great hall and saw the boy sitting at the Hufflepuff table; it landed down in front of Xander and trilled a song.

Xander looked at the bird in surprise and realized he could understand it and was about to speak.

Fawkes trilled, **No child, I will come to you tonight at the London home where you stay. There is much to say and so little time to say it,** as he flew off trilling a happy song to sooth Xander.

Dumbledore just sat there transfixed, that damned bird was bound to him by chance and never once sang for him they only sang for their destined owners. The boy needed to be brought under his control and SOON.

Harry looked at the look on Dumbledore's face and grew horrified, he would have to stay near Xander from now on to make sure he could keep the manipulative old coot away from him.

Igor Karakoff was watching the boy too, he wanted the boy for Durmastrang and he would do his best to find out more about the boy. He motioned to Viktor Krum and said, "Viktor, try to get to know that boy, I have a feeling about him."

After the school day Xander and Cedric were walking back to the fire place to head back to 12 Grimmauld place when Fawkes flew down before them and trilled happily.

Xander reached into his pocket and gave Fawkes a piece of fruit that the bird took it gingerly and ate it, he then landed next to Xander's raven and both began to chirp to each other.

Cedric grasped Xander's hand and said, "I guess birds like you."

"Yeah, I guess they do," Xander said as the two birds flew around him.

Fawkes flew about Xander's head and trilled, **Let's go before the headmaster realizes that I am not coming back to him.**

They rushed to the fireplace and got through in record time with Fawkes and Xander's raven, whom Oz had named Nipper.

Sirius looked at Xander and said, "Are we stealing birds now?"

Druscilla walked towards Fawkes and said, "The bird of fire is one of kitten's true friends."

"Thanks mommy," Xander said as Fawkes alighted on his shoulder.

Cedric asked, "So why did the bird come here anyways?"

Fawkes trilled softly, **Because Xander Black is Merlin's descendent and I know the others know of this and are protecting you, which I am grateful for master.**

Xander looked and said, "M-m-master? Who says I am your master?"

Fawkes trilled and said, **You can turn into one of my kind, that is enough for you to know and I have to go now and before I go, watch out for the descendent of Morgan La Fey, he will try to get you by any way possible,** as he flew off.

Severus sat there stunned, Fawkes recognized Xander as his master. This boy seemed to be full of surprises and hidden depths of potential.

Remus looked at Severus and asked, "What are you thinking of Severus?"

Severus replied, "We need to start informing Xander of how politics work and I think Lucius Malfoy is the best choice for Xander's political training."

Sirius said, "NO!! Lucius is more in Voldemort's grasp than you are; we are not going to let that Slytherin bastard anywhere near Xander."

Severus said, "Mutt, be realistic. Things are moving faster than we could have ever anticipated, all of

The wizardling world KNOWS of Xander's existence by now and Lucius would be one of the best choices for us to teach Xander how to navigate the paths of power in our world."

Remus asked, "But how could we be sure that Lucius wouldn't just use this for his own advantage?"

Severus smiled and said, "It's in his best interest and Lucius will always do what's in his family's best interest."

Sirius said, "He's right of course but we have to make him and his family swear on their magic if they are going to be part of this."

"Agreed," Severus said, "I will go ask Lucius about this now."

Sirius said, "I will go talk to Xander about this, it should be his decision on how we go from here."

Severus went to the fireplace and threw a handful of floo powder into the fire and said, "Lucius Malfoy at Malfoy Manor."

Lucius saw the fire call from Severus and wondered, 'What did he want?'

He answered and said, "Severus, what's going on? This is not really a good time to for a pleasure talk."

"Lucius I need you to come over to the Mutt's place. We have... matters to discuss, important matters."

'Now what was that about?' Lucius thought oddly, he knew Severus was hiding things, recently more so than usual.

As Lucius walked through the fireplace to Sirius's place he was stopped at the exit by Sirius and several people wielding weapons.

"Well," he drawled, "if this is the way you welcome all of your guests no wonder why you don't get many visitors."

Severus sighed and said, "As glib as ever Lucius."

"So what's going on Severus that you had to call me from my work," Lucius demanded.

"Well we will tell you, if you swear on your magic AND your soul," Sirius said.

Lucius looked surprised, "Of course I will," he said as he held out his want and said, "I. Lucius Malfoy of the most honourable house Malfoy, swear both on my magic and soul that anything I am told never shall leave my lips."

"Good," Severus said, "but I shall be keeping an eye on you."

"So, what the hell is going on Severus? You're being more cryptic than usual," Lucius said.

"Very well, I believe you are aware of what happened at the first task of the Tri-Wizard tournament?" Severus said.

"Oh no," Lucius mocked, "You see; I have been struck deaf, blind AND dumb and haven't heard a thing."

"Oooh," Xander said, "I like him."

Severus glared and said, "Don't be snide Lucius."

Lucius looked at Xander and said, "I take it that this young man is the Phoenix animagus?"

"Yes," Severus said, "but you should be aware that he was born into a family of squibs."

"Hmmm," Lucius said, "interesting but he is a very powerful wizard, I can feel it."

Severus sighed and said, "That's because he is of Merlin's line."

Lucius stared at Severus and whispered, "Of this you are certain?"

"Yes, I had it verified. He opened Merlin's vault at Grinngotts," Severus said.

Lucius paled and said, "Just how powerful IS he?"

"Politically, as Merlin's heir, he has enough to crush your entire family," Severus said.

"Oh, I need to sit down," Lucius said.

"And that's not all: he has the fortunes of both Hufflepuff AND Merlin's wealth to play with," Severus said.

Lucius realized what Albus would do to Xander and also what Voldemort would do to the boy.

"Has he picked a spouse yet?" Lucius asked.

"Not that I am aware of Lucius," Severus said, "and why is that important?"

"Because it's better that he marries one of the Pendragon line, some ancient tradition I came across some years ago," Lucius said.

"He is quite close to Mr. Diggory," Severus said.

Lucius sighed with relief and said, "That's good; the Diggory's are members of the Pendragon line."

"How would you know that Lucius?" Severus asked.

"Because, in his second year, my son fancied Mr. Diggory" Lucius said, "and I wanted to check on the Diggory's bloodline."

"He's not going to go after Cedric," Xander asked worriedly, "is he?"

"No, he's not Xander," Lucius said gently, "he has a crush on someone else right now."

Buffy was watching from the doorway and thought 'That's so cute, Xander likes Cedric. Hmmm, they WOULD make a cute couple."

"Anyways Lucius," Severus said, "I need to ask you to teach both Cedric and Xander how to manoeuvre through the political rivers of our world."

"I should only have to teach Xander, why would I teach Cedric?" Lucius said.

"Because of Cedric's protective nature, many have already assumed they are getting together," Severus said.

Lucius laughed and said, "Xander Black, I swear by the time I am done teaching you how to play the politic game, you shall be a true politician."

Xander said, "Why is it so important to know if I had picked a spouse yet?"

"Because," Lucius said, "there are many unscrupulous people who would use you as a brood mare or some poor girl."

"What the hell!!? You mean they would keep me pregnant the whole time!!? Xander screamed.

"Yes, I believe Voldemort and Dumbledore would want to mate with you to produce powerful heirs," Lucius said.

Xander paled and said, "I would DIE before that happens."

"Now," Lucius said, "I have a plan to make it impossible for you to be forced in such a way."

Sirius said, "What's the damned plan Malfoy?"

"That is easy enough; we have to reveal to the wizardling world of Xander's status and start using his political power, with either myself or Sirius Black to act as his voice in the Wizengamot." Lucius said.

"Why me?" Sirius asked, "I hate politics."

"Because he is known as Xander Black, you would be the perfect choice for his voice," Lucius said, "and to protect Mr Diggory; we could announce their engagement in The Prophet."

Xander blushed and said, "Isn't it a bit too early to discuss marriage?"

Severus smiled and said, "In the wizardling world; engagements can last for quite a while but we would need Amos and Cedric on the plan too."

Sirius said, "If we are going to go through this plan we have to convince Cedric and Amos quickly before we are up to our necks in people sniffing around for your fortune and Xander, I will officially adopt you as my son to further protect you."

Severus looked at Sirius and said, "Why don't you just hand the boy more political power."

"Hey, I rather him have it than Dumbledore get it," Sirius said.

Lucius said, "Speaking of Dumbledore; I have found out some things about the good headmaster."

Severus asked, "Like what?"

"He's been withdrawing money from both the Potter's account and your account Black without either your knowledge or young Mister Potter's knowledge," Lucius said.

"HE'S BEEN DOING WHAT!!?" Sirius bellowed.

Severus looked at him and said snidely, "I believe what Lucius said is that the headmaster has been nicking yours and Potter's money."

Druscilla heard her mate's cry of rage and rushed in and said, "The mean old puppet master has been taking what doesn't belong to him, so we shall have a lovely tea party on his grave."

Lucius smiled and said, "Black; your new lady friend has a great idea."

Sirius kissed Druscilla deeply and said, "She does have a wicked mind."

Angel came in and said, "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, I have another idea to give Cedric protection."

"What idea is that?" Xander asked.

"I can officially place him under the protection of the Aurelius clan, that way if anyone is stupid enough to hurt him they can expect vampire fangs at their necks soon afterwards," Angel said.

Xander looked at Angel and said, "Thanks grandpa."

Angel said, "You're welcome Xander, but please don't call me grandpa, it's kinda creepy."

Sirius grinned and said, "Why not? Druscilla is his new mommy; you might as well be his grandpa."

Angel shrugged and said, "It could explain my protection over Cedric too."

"Now Xander," Sirius said, "When we reveal your true bloodline expect to make a lot of new friends that you never knew you had."

Cordelia, who had been listening at the door with the rest of the Scoobies, came in and said, "Xander, you know what they are talking about. It's going to be like the Cordettes."

Xander paled and said, "EWWW, you mean they are all going to be like Harmony?"

Cordy said, "Worse, most likely."

Severus looked at Xander and said, "Also, be on the lookout for the Weasly clan: the four older boys are actually alright but its Ron and Ginny you have to be worried about."

Sirius said, "He's right about that, I swear Molly taught Ginny how to blush on command and Ginny has been sniffing around Harry for years."

"So, who we trust then?" Xander asked.

Severus said, "First; everyone in this room, the four older Weasly brothers, the Diggory's, Minerva of course and, though I am loath to say it, Harry Potter."

Lucius added, "I might have some more ally's on the Wizengamot too Xander."

Sirius said, "Some members of the Order of the Phoenix can be trusted too."

"Good," Lucius said, "and Xander, for all of our sakes; stay out of Dumbledore`s grasp the old bastard can't be trusted to watch water boil let alone over you."

"So, when are we going to reveal the secret to the world?" Sirius asked.

"As soon as possible," Lucius said.

"Okay," Sirius said, "let's get Amos and his family here now."

Xander called Cedric on the fireplace and asked him and his father to come over.

Cedric and his father came through the Floo network and saw Xander along with his friends from Sunnydale there and Lucius Malfoy sitting next to Severus.

Amos looked at Lucius and said, "What's this about lord Malfoy?"

Lucius said, "You better sit down Mister Diggory because, after tonight, you will never look at the world in the same light again and, until we go public, you will have to swear on your magic that Xander's secret stays with you."

Amos nodded and said, "I will swear."

After he swore he had heard the whole story and said, "Well that IS quite a story and I know Sirius Black wouldn't side with the Malfoy's if this was a lie, so what did you have in mind to protect Cedric?"

"We will first have an announcement about Xander and Cedric's engagement in the paper at the same time his secret is revealed, they are both of age so it wouldn't be out of the question," Lucius said.

Cedric said, "I'll do it to help Xander if it's what he wants."

Xander nodded and said, "I didn't want to be engaged in this way."

Severus said, "It is a temporary measure so it can be ended," but as he thought, 'They will most likely would be snogging each other by the end of next week… if they stopped at that of course.'

"Now," Lucius said, "we all have our roles to play and people to deceive, let's get to it."

Ethan rubbed his hands together and said, "Oh, this will be SO much fun," as he winked at Severus.

Severus blushed, the Chaos mage had been more and more persistent in his flirting and invitations to dinner and Severus was considering accepting his offers soon.

Lucius had arranged for the daily Prophet to come over for an interview and where they would reveal Xander's true heritage.

Next Chapter: Xander's interview and the wizardling world's reaction.

Poll questions: Does anyone like the idea of Ethan and Severus as a couple? What about Draco and Oz? And Willow and Luna?

Oh yes, what should certain people's reactions be when the BIG shoe drops? You know which people I am talking about.

Who do you think Morgan's descendant should be? It can't be the Malfoy's, or the Weasly's or Harry.

Does anyone like the idea of Fawkes turning into Xander's new pet?

TBC

Please rate and review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 10

The next day Rita Skeeter was being ushered into Malfoy's Manor, she didn't quite know why, all she got from Lucius was that it would be the 'story of the century' and she liked that idea. She hoped it would be about the new Hufflepuff that the Prophet's editors all wanted to meet him and get him a report.

Lucius sat in his waiting room waiting for her to come in, he smiled as she came in and said, "Ms Skeeter, how are you in this fine morning?"

Rita smirked and said, "You've never had much love for me or the Prophet, why did you summon me?"

"Because my dear Ms Skeeter," Lucius said, "I want to offer you the story of your lifetime," as he poured a glass of brandy, he offered her a glass and she shook her head no.

"Is it about the boy, the Phoenix Animagus?" Rita asked hopefully.

"That my dear," Lucius said with a slight smile, "is for you to find out, I shan't tell you more until you agree to my conditions."

Rita frowned, she didn't want to agree to anything but Lucius's very attitude intrigued her, she wanted to know more for he was being cloy almost pleasant, she shook her head and said, "Damn it, I agree Lucius."

"Good," Lucius said, "now swear on your magic," he pressed on.

"I, Rita Skeeter, swear on my magic to obey any and all of the conditions that Lucius Malfoy states before me."

Lucius's smiled deepened and he said, "First of all, before you get too excited, it does indeed involve the young animagus."

Rita's smile widened, she was going to love lording this over her opponents in the Prophet and she listened to Lucius.

"First of all," Lucius said, "when I tell you the full story you will understand about our need to deceive certain people."

Rita nodded eagerly as Lucius walked out of the room and looked at her and said, "Aren't you coming my dear or shall you sit there?"

"Oh," Rita said, "I'm coming," as she ran off after Lucius who still had the smile on his face, he was going to enjoy what would be going through the minds of the Wizardling world tomorrow.

As they walked through the hallways Lucius had told her the conditions of her getting the story and he liked it, Rita Skeeter may be a parasite who fed off scandal and misery but she would be their parasite, he did like his intrigue.

Xander was waiting for Lucius nervous as hell, in one minute he would be outed as Merlin's descendent and would be officially engaged to Cedric who, by mutual agreement, would wait for him at his house. He saw the door open and saw Narcissa come in and say, "They're almost here Xander, are you ready?"

Yeah Mrs Malfoy Xander nervously as he got up and paced around n

Narcissa smiled gently, she hoped Xander could stop the dark lord as she hated Voldemort with a passion, though she hated Molly Weasley even more. She heard the door open up and saw Lucius come in and smiled, "My dear, it's time for the show to begin."

"Oh Lucius, I hope Xander will be alright," Narcissa said softly, "the public can be so fickle at times."

"My dear with Black's and Snape's aid, as well as our own," Lucius said, "he shall be fine."

Rita walked in and saw Xander sitting in the lounge waiting for her and saw Lucius sitting with Narcissa and wondered just what their connection with Mr Black was was.

Xander looked at Lucius, who smiled and nodded, and began to tell his story, from the time that vault one was opened up to the time he turned into the Phoenix.

Rita nearly fainted, THIS was the story of the century even more so than Harry Potter, she managed to stammer out, "Y-y-you're M-Merlin's descendant?"

"Indeed," Lucius said dryly, "that's what we've been saying I believe."

She frowned; Lucius wouldn't be this stupid to try to pull the wool over the eyes of the public like this and said, "I'll be glad to help."

"Of that I have no doubt," Lucius said.

Rita rushed back to her office and began to write the story as was told to her by Lucius Malfoy and Xander Harris, she felt sorry for him the next day as he would be the most popular man in the world and exposed to things that he had never expected.

The next morning the Daily Prophet's headlines were literally screaming about Xander Harris descendant.

The story read as following:

_My dear readers, as you know by now about the Phoenix Animagus; Xander Black. Well this reporter has learned that he is indeed the last descendant of Merlin and he is currently a Hufflepuff. Now my readers why is he a Hufflepuff and not one of the other houses is this; apparently he is also a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff and so is very wealthy and has vast political power, not to mention his own formidable magical powers and he is already engaged to the very lovely Cedric Diggory…_

Now, no one who read that story could got much farther than that sentence, many pure-blooded families were up in arms demanding proof, which the Goblins of Grinngotts were more than happy to provide and after that Xander, who was sitting in his room, looked out his window and saw thousands of Owls coming his way he panicked, ran out of his room and said, "Guys, the letters are coming!!!"

Buffy looked out and saw the sky literally being black with owls carrying letters and muttered, "Oh god, it's like that stupid movie The Birds, except I wish they were attacking us."

Nipper, Xander's pet raven, flew around trying to peck at the Owls who were scaring his master to little effect as they just kept coming and in the end he joined Xander in the basement, hiding from them.

Giles grumbled, "Bloody wizards, they don't bloody waste time," as the owls were dropping more and more letters.

Angel, along with Drusilla, was out trying to stop as many as the owls as they could. Angel said, "I wish I had a nice gun, maybe an automatic one."

Lucius came in through the fireplace and watched them attempt to fight off the deluge of letters; he looked at Buffy and said, "Personally, I'm disappointed."

"About what!!?" Buffy said as she and Kreacher were attempting to sort the letters between them.

"I truly expected the letters to fill the house to the brim," Lucius said in a matter of fact voice as he picked one up.

Sirius yelled out, "Then you should've been here two minutes ago! It was really THAT bad."

It was about noon when the owls finally stopped coming, Lucius went downstairs and saw Xander, along with Nipper, just sitting there as quiet as they could.

Lucius said, "It's over Xander, the letters have stopped, for now."

Xander sighed with relief, as he and Lucius walked up and saw the letters were being sorted into large piles: ones that had marriage proposals and other agreements.

"Hey, didn't the article say that I was already engaged to Cedric!!?" Xander demanded angrily pointing at the pile saying 'marriage proposals.'

"Hmm," Lucius said, "it did. I guess people think they'll make better husbands or wives for you."

Lucius looked at the letters in the marriage proposals with disgust in his eyes, the letters were probably full of people trying to get their claws into Xander's money.

At Hogwarts, the great hall was abuzz with the news. Harry looked at the article in surprise, he had no idea that Xander was THAT powerful and he looked at Dumbledore's face and guessed that the old geezer didn't have a clue either, the look on everyone's face was priceless and, for once, Harry thought it wasn't him who was the center of attention it was Cedric when he had walked into the great hall, almost every eye had turned on him in a mixture of hatred, jealously and finally anger.

Dumbledore glared openly at Cedric, 'No wonder why he was so protective of Mr Black or,' as Dumbledore corrected himself, 'Harris, they were getting married. Not on MY watch they weren't, I would have to make sure that Xander was bred with someone suitable, someone who could make sure Xander would produce strong children.'

Cedric sighed, he should've taken Professor Snape's advice about staying in that day until the worst was over as almost all of Gryiffindor looked at him with jealous eyes, in their minds Xander belonged with them not Hufflepuff, didn't matter if he was one of her descendents. Slytherin was harder to figure out, they watched him but he couldn't read their faces that well and finally Ravenclaw; they looked at him with curiosity.

As he sat down one of the other Hufflepuffs said, "Don't worry Ced we got your back."

"Thank you guys," Cedric said, grateful for his friends.

Finally in Voldemort's manor, he was surprised by the news; he walked up to talk to one of his loyal Deatheaters and rasped, "Is this news confirmed?"

The man said, "Yes my lord, it has been confirmed by our sources as well."

Voldemort began to make plans to claim Xander Harris as his own, he walked to the mirror and knew Xander wouldn't care for him looking like this, he had to find a way to revert back to his old form so he could win Xander over before Dumbledore claimed Xander for his own, he knew how the old man worked.

That night Harry ran to Sirius's place followed closely by Cedric, Harry was a bit disappointed that Xander hadn't told him but he also understood the reason. As he got in he saw Xander and his friends still going through the letters with varying looks of disgust on their faces.

Giles looked at a particularly vile letter and muttered, "I'll be back, I have to boil my hands in acid."

Cedric sat next to Xander and asked, "What's wrong Xan?"

"These letters are disgusting!!" Willow answered for Xander, "That's what's wrong!!!"

Lucius looked up and said, "I couldn't have phrased it better young lady."

Xander sighed as Cedric put his arms around to comfort him and said, "At least one thing went right for me."

"Oh?" Lucius said with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Oz told me that Harry was showing signs of neglect and abuse and while the owls were busy sending all those letters I was reading on Wizardling laws and found out that the head of a noble house can officially adopt a child if his caregivers are unfit and as I am the head of my house I adopted Harry," Xander said proudly.

Lucius regarded Xander carefully and thought, 'The boy should've been a Snake for that cleaver plan,' he had no doubt that Dumbledore, being Harry's so called 'magical guardian,' would try to claim him back but Xander had way too much political power for Dumbledore to fight directly, the coming months would be most interesting.'

TBC

Sorry it took me so long to update this story I've just been so busy I hope you like the update and by the way what do you think of Xander taking Harry in to shield him from the Dursleys?

Please rate and review.


End file.
